Checkmate
by BananaNOM
Summary: How are you supposed to live with this torturous being in your own home? You can't even sleep at night, without his crimson eyes watching you, even the bravest are afraid. Slight OOC Rated M for violence and dark themes Warning: Character death.


**Hey people that probably clicked on this at random. I have finally gotten off my butt to write this. Some of this stories content may offend some people. Sorry about that, but this story came to me while playing chess so, yeah. Anyway I love reviews as they are like money to me. I'm broke! -_- Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

Ooc

After making sure that his master was sound asleep, Sebastian went out for his nightly killings, he liked to call them. His master loved to solve mysteries, and he usually finds the right culprits. Except for one little case the 12 year old was having trouble with.

The Jack the Ripper killing spree.

Innocent women being brutally raped with their hung or slayed bodies being left for all to see. Now while Sebastian stayed emotionless, he still was a man. And men had their needs. He liked to pick women that did wrong in their life like, prostitutes, drunks, low-lives.

But, he wasn't too cruel. If by not too cruel you mean: taking them from the bar or alleyway they find themselves in. Have a little talk with them, "You seem like a nice guy"

Bad sentence.

Luring them into a type of establishment, never where they can be found. Do his things and then slit the throat. Stab the heart. Cutting of limbs. Anything to shed blood. It was all to Sebastian's title. Now while girls are fun and easier to kill, there are some times Sebastian may encounter men young and old. Let's just say, there bodies were never found.

Sebastian loved to kill, he was a demon of his word to Ciel but in the meantime he might as well have his fix.

And while Ciel goes through many many suspects, he would never assume it was his loyal, stoic butler. Who would? Especially with a twelve year old mind that Ciel possesses. Sebastian doesn't take souls from the killings he does at night,

He takes... Hearts.

* * *

"One womanly scream was heard by local residents, no suspects have been found."

"Rumors say it may be that Jack the Ripper strikes again."

Marks the top of the very first article in Ciel's newspaper he is reading in his hours off. The headlines being, "Ripper strikes again"

"This is bogus, I don't get it, how can this happen again. Sebastian when will you be back with the suspect list?" Ciel asked very impatiently.

"I still have a few more people to interview, Young Master, I'm not sure that we will find this guy in a few weeks." Sebastian muttered the last part.

I've never lost to a case due to time running out, so I'm gonna do this!" Ciel said proudly.

"I like your determination, Young Master, in the meantime: Do you want to hear todays schedule?" Sebastian asked, his signature smirk well seen. "Go ahead, Sebastian."

"Well, first you have a meeting with Madame Red. Next, Lau is coming to talk to me and you about Grell. Then, the Trancy kid is coming for dinner to discuss the next step in finding Jack the Ripper." Sebastian said with some annoyance.

"Why does he want to help?" Ciel furrowed his black eyebrows.

"Alois is very self centered, you should know, so he does want to have all the credit. I think Claude is helping as well." Sebastian's eyes twitched a little bit at the thought of the spider freak.

Him and Sebastian have some bad background together. They always had differences, mainly over Ciel. Sebastian always made sure never to leave Ciel alone in a room with the spider demon.

Ciel sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

At the dinner:

"And then I said, 'No, I did it'" Alois laughed like a madman at that horrible joke he made. The dining room filled with forced, awkward laughs. The dining room consists of a long, dark oak dining table. The curtains moved from the shaft of wind that the open window gave. They had to open the windows to get some cool air from the almost starry night. The walls were a light silver. Everyone was seated accordingly: Ciel at the starboard end, Alois at the front end, Claude and Sebastian seated beside their masters.

During the discussion with Lau, the woman lover had gotten a phone call saying his ride home was cancelled so now Lau was forced join the group at the dinner table.

Sebastian noticed that Ciel was barely touching his food. Sebastian leaned over and whispered, "Why aren't you eating. Did I not cook this to your liking?"

"No, it's not that." Ciel whispered back.

Alois cut in, "What are you two whispering about? Are you talking about me?" Alois looked like he might cry. Well, fake cry.

Remember when Sebastian mentioned about Alois being self centered, well, he wasn't lying. Alois loves to boast and talk about how he got a new pair of booty shorts or something else stupid like that.

"No, we weren't talking about you." Ciel muttered with clear annoyance.

"Anywho, how do you like my new haircut. I got it yesterday for about £953.80. Talk about being rich!" Alois said flipping his blond bangs. The irony is: his hair looked exactly the same as any other day.

"Let's change subjects here. Let's talk about what you came here for, Trancy." Sebastian said not wanting to hear Alois's annoyingly high voice.

Suddenly Lau started laughing crazily. Everyone looked at him with confusion on their faces.

"Sorry, Mey-Rin fell in there." Lau rolled his eyes at her clumsiness and waved his hand dismissively. Thats when Sebastian got up almost knocking his chair down. He heard a loud bang and ran into the kitchen.

"The hell happened in here?!" Sebastian yelled. It was often that Mey-Rin knocked things over and fell. But the thing that shocked Sebastian the most was that the red haired gun user had her glasses off with a butcher's knife through her head. Her eyes opened wide like she had seen a ghost. Her black AK-47 lying beside her with bullet shells out. The blood pouring from the wound. Her skin pale as white satin. Her maid dress was slightly ripped on the stomach showing a slightly ajar drawing of a star with a circle in the middle. It was clear the culprit muffled her voice until the stab happened. Sebastian smirked.

Everybody came running from the other room to see the whole ruckus. "The hell?!"

Ciel's eyes widened ``Mey-Rin!"

Lau came in and smirked, "I thought she just fell..."

 **Yes humor, oh Lau! Who even reads these ANs? Review please, I'm saving for a batch of cookies to give to all that review. So really I'm giving you a cookie if you pay me. Oh the irony! The next chapter with be around next week or so! TOODLES! :D**


End file.
